Zara Amaro
Maria Grazie Gilberto Mancheno Cesaria Amaro Nicolas Fiorello Amaro Sonya Amaro |status = Alive |playedby = Alison Fernandez |first = "Missing Pieces" |last = "Padre Sandungeuro" }} Zara Amaro is the daughter of Detective Nick Amaro and Maria Grazie. She is eight years old and has an older half-brother named Gilberto Mancheno. History Zara is first seen trick-or-treating with her father and grandmother before he is called on a case. She is later on the phone with Nick negotiating her eating one last piece of candy before going to sleep. ( : "Missing Pieces") At the Amaro home, she is seen talking to someone on the phone and telling him that her mommy and daddy are home before Nick takes the phone away. ( : "Official Story") Zara is seen playing a game with her father when someone is at the door and Nick answers it. It turns out to be Benson and she introduces herself to Zara and Nick gets her out of the room to talk with Benson. Her mother later takes a job in D.C. and takes Zara with her with Nick sharing custody. ( : "Lost Reputation") Zara is spending time with her dad at Christmas when she hands him her list: a bike, an iPad mini, a puppy, and mommy and daddy to be together. ( : "Presumed Guilty") After Nick tells Zara about her brother Gilberto Mancheno, they are seen playing catch with Nick, with Gil's mother, Cynthia Mancheno, watching nearby. ( : "Her Negotiation") She is later seen at a diner with Nick and commenting on show called "American Diva" and how they can get on the show. Her father says it the same as Carnegie Hall: practice. Zara responses by telling Nick he is weird. ( : "Dissonant Voices") Zara is later seen in the squad room as she runs into Nick's arms and Rollins later takes her into another room while her parents talk. Nick later says goodbye to Zara as her mother takes her back to D.C. ( : "Military Justice") Maria and Zara later visit Nick and they are hanging out in a park. Maria later takes Zara with her after she gets a high-paying job in L.A. despite Nick's protests. After this Cesaria takes Zara back to D.C. to her mother until the entire incident blows over at Nick's suggestion. ( : "Amaro's One-Eighty") Maria and Zara later visit Nick and they are hanging out in a park. Maria later takes Zara with her after she gets a high-paying job in L.A. despite Nick's protests. ( : "Thought Criminal") Zara surprises Nick when her grandfather Nicholas is about to be married and she is a flower girl. Nick isn't happy that his sister Sonya and Maria did this behind his back but allows her to go to the reception. Zara is having fun and is excited that she is sitting next to her grandmother but later calls her dad when a riot erupts. Nick races over and picks up Zara and tells uniforms to take her and her grandmother home. When Nicholas is suspected of hitting his fiancé, Sonya tries to use Zara to emotionally blackmail Nick into keeping quiet while Zara is unaware of her intentions. He doesn't fall for it and Zara skypes with Nick after the trial to explain what he did and Zara understands. She then tells him about the rest of her day and they sign off saying "I love you" to each other. ( : "Padre Sandungeuro") Appearances *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (4 seasons, 10 episodes): **Season 13: "Missing Pieces" • "Official Story" **Season 14: "Lost Reputation" • "Presumed Guilty" • "Her Negotiation" **Season 15: "Dissonant Voices" • "Military Justice" • "Amaro's One-Eighty" • "Thought Criminal" **Season 16: "Padre Sandungeuro" Category:Females Category:SVU Characters Category:SVU Recurring Characters Category:Children Category:Witnesses